Happy Birthday Harry!
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Sirius regrets asking his Godson what he wants for a birthday present...if he had known it'd end up like this...he'd of let Remus handle it. Written for Harry's birthday and the five Vowels challenge. Happy Birthday Harry Potter! COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Ember Nickel's Five Vowels Challenge and also for Harry Potter's birthday!**

**Pet**

"Harry!" Sirius cried out in shock and surprise as he ran through the house, "Come on, please? I know I promised you anything for your birthday but THIS!"

Harry didn't reply, instead he kept his hand wrapped tightly around a muggle plastic bag as he chased Sirius through Grimulad Palace. He had fire in his eyes and a look of utter determination as he chased Sirius.

Sirius gave a yelp as he felt a stinging hex hit his bum, "Come on Harry, why make me do it for? I'm your Godfather!"

Harry's mouth changed to a smirk as they went around the corner and down another hallway.

"Harry," Sirius cried out as he came to the stairs, "Be reasonable! Yes you're the birthday boy but still!"

"I am," Harry said with a smirk as he held up the muggle plastic bag, "It's not green and silver, and I'm having it as a birthday present."

Taking his last resort Sirius ran down the stairs, two at a time, and ran into the entrance way where his mother's portrait. He was really beginning to regret his words, it was 31st July, Harry's birthday. Sirius had said he could have and do whatever he wanted but THIS was just too much.

"Mum!" Sirius cried out really loud in pure desperation, "Look! I'm calling you mum and I'm alive!"

Lady Black's eyes snapped open, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!"

Sirius gave a groan as he ran out into the garden, getting his mother to shout would stop Harry from being able to hear his footsteps and give him a chance to get some distance between them both, this made the headache he was gaining from his mother's yelling worth it.

"I'm going to make it," Sirius swore as he saw the border of where the wards was, "I'm going to be able to use my portkey to Remus' cottage and- AH!"

Sirius found himself pinned to the by two identical red heads, "What do you think you're doing? Let me go! There's a mad person after me!"

The Weasley twins gave Sirius identical grins that promise mischief and trouble, "Nope, we promised-"

"-Harry that we'd-"

"-Help him, after all-"

"-Paid us to help and it's his-"

"-His birthday."

The twins said causing Sirius to feel like he was watching a tennis match.

"Ah no fair," Sirius wined as he heard his Godson's footsteps getting closer to him, "Come on, tell me what he bribed you with! I'll double it!"

The twins shared a laugh as they made themselves comfortable while sitting on top of Sirius.

"Nope," the twins said together, "Not possible unless you're willing to find us a library full of hot yaoi manga!"

Sirius gave a groan, "Come on you two, trouble makers together! I'll even make you both Marauders!"

"Tempting as it is," Fred said only for Gorge to finish, "We're enjoying this too much!"

Sirius let out a groan as he felt a similar shadow cover them, "Hi Harry…Happy Birthday?"

"Hi Sirius," Harry said with a grin as he knelt down and opened the bag, "I see you've meet my back up?"

"I have," Sirius said with a pout, "Go easy on me alright?"

"Don't worry," Harry said with a grin as he pulled out a pink fluffy collar from the bag, "I'll take good care of my **pet**! You'll be a very happy dog! And look! It's not green and silver!"

Sirius gulped at the sight of the pink fluffy collar, one thing was for sure, he wouldn't be giving his Godson Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice in the same glass again.

"Harry I might have a dog for an animagus form but I'm not a pet," Sirius said as he tried to get out from under the twins, "If you want a dog that badly I'm sure that I can easily buy you one."

Harry pouted, "But there would the fun in that be? Forge, Gred, if you please."

"Understood!" the twins said with large grins causing Sirius to gulp, "One dog coming right up!"

"Wait! What's on going on?" Sirius asked worriedly as one of the twins took out a potion vile from their robes, "What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing that'll hurt you…too much…" Harry said innocently, "The potion will just turn you into your animagus form and keep you there for the rest of today."

Before Sirius could object he found himself being covered in the potion, Sirius last thoughts before everything went black was:

'At least they let me keep my clothes on.'

**To Be Continued…**

**This will be a short little story that's meant to be light and funny. Written for Ember Nickel's Five Vowels Challenge and also for Harry Potter's birthday!**

**Happy Birthday Harry! I owe you my childhood and all the magic that came with it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Ember Nickel's Five Vowels Challenge**

**Pat**

Sirius gave a groan as he felt everything come too, he was in the kitchen. He wasn't sure what had happened, he remembered asking Harry what he wanted for his birthday but then…

'…oh no…' Sirius swore as the events came back to him, 'Please let it of been a horrible dream.'

Looking down to where Sirius found himself expecting to see his hand Sirius saw a large furry paw. Nervously Sirius looked at the rest of his body only to let out a nervous whimper. His dream wasn't a dream. Harry had told him what he wanted for his birthday and it was to have Sirius as his dog for a day.

'Oh why couldn't he of been joking for?' Sirius whimpered as he placed his head on his paws, 'oh why couldn't he of just asked for a snitch or a new broomstick.'

Lost in his self pity Sirius didn't notice the hand coming towards his until it began to **pat** him.

'Oh what am I going to do?' Sirius thought worriedly only to pause and give a large doggy grin, 'oh yeah, that's good…oh whoever's stroking me has magical hands.'

"Do you like that Padfoot?" Harry asked with a large grin as he continued to **pat** the large Grim like dog, "If you want I could scratch you behind your ears."

Lost in a daze of pleasure Sirius simply tilted his head to the side to allow whoever was speaking better access to them.

Giggling Harry happily scratched Padfoot's ear, smiling as the deep rumble seemed to come from Sirius. Moving his over hand Harry began to pat Sirius while continuing to scratch him behind the ear.

"Cute doggy," Harry said with a large grin, taking another sip of the drink Sirius had made for him earlier that day, "Do you want me to rub your tummy?"

Sirius gave a happy bark, 'oh this is heaven, a rub behind the ears and now a tummy rub!' Sirius happily rolled over onto his back with his tail wagging madly, 'Please don't let me wake up.'

Harry began to rub Padfoot's tummy, giggling madly as Sirius' tongue fell out of his mouth and to the side with a happy sigh.

"Having my own dog is so much fun," Harry said with a large grin, "I'm enjoying my birthday present, thank you Padfoot!"

Sirius didn't care; all that mattered to him was the tummy rub he was currently getting.

"How about we go outside and have a game of fetch?" Harry suggested only for his smile to grow as Sirius' tail began to wag madly, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

Sirius let out a happy bark, 'Oh no, I don't want to give up this tummy rub but a game of fetch sounds so fun!'

"Don't worry," Harry said with a knowing smile, "I'll be sure to give you another tummy rub after we're done playing."

Giving in Sirius turned back around so he could get up, 'I don't know if I'm having the time of my life or if I should kill Harry.'

"Oh Padfoot," Harry said as he stood up, "Do you want the rubber ball or the squeaky chicken?"

Sirius big dog eyes widened as he heard the squeak of the rubber chicken. Grabbing it in his mouth Sirius ran out of the kitchen and out into the garden with his tail wagging madly behind him.

"This is shaping up to be a fun birthday," Harry giggled, still hyper on the strange drink Sirius had given him in a bottomless cup, "Now to play fetch! I don't have a Godfather, I have a GodDog!"

Walking out into the garden Harry found himself on the floor with Padfoot on top of him and a rubber chicken on his chest.

"Alright, alright," Harry muttered with a smile as he pushed Padfoot off of him, "I get the message."

Giggling Harry pushed Padfoot to a side while standing up, "Should I?"

Padfoot gave an excited bark coughing Harry to grin madly.

"Alright!" Harry chirped happily, "Here it goes!"

Watching Harry throw the rubber chicken Sirius found himself following the toy watching for where it fell.

"Go and get it Padfoot!" Harry cried out happily as he watched his Godfather turned dog run after it, "What the..."

The rubber chicken disappeared from Harry's sight as it feel into a rose bush, Padfoot following without a second thought.

Harry watched happily without a worry...until a pain filled yelp was heard from the rose bush.

**To Be Continued...**

***Blinks in shock* You all like it! Wow! Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Ember Nickel's Five Vowels Challenge and Harry Potter's birthday.  
><strong>

**Pit**

"Padfoot!" Harry cried out in panic as he ran to the rose bush, "Are you alright?"

And Harry thought he could have a fun and quite birthday with his Godfather.

"Woof," came Padfoot distressed call from the rose bush.

"I'm coming Padfoot," Harry said as he brought out his wand, "I'm glad it's my 17th birthday today."

With a wave of his wand the rose bush was gone reliving a very sorry looking Padfoot.

"You're alright!" Harry cried out in relief as he wrapped his arms around the dog, "What got you so upset? Where's your toy?"

Padfoot pointed to a **pit** sadly.

"What the hell is a **pit** doing under a rose bush," Harry said with a frown as he reached down and grabbed the rubber chicken, "Then again Padfoot knowing your family I'd say it's a way to keep intruders away."

Padfoot barked in agreement.

"Well I guess we have to be careful when playing fetch," Harry said as he stood up, "Want to try again?"

As Harry squeezed the toy causing it to squeak Sirius gave a playful bark and wagged his tail.

"Fetch," Harry said as he gently threw the rubber chicken towards the middle of the garden.

Padfoot gave a happy bark and ran towards the rubber chicken only to give a sharp yelp as he fell into another pit.

"What's the chances of that happening," Harry said as he walked over to where Padfoot was and used his magic to get him out of the hole, "You alright Paddy?"

Padfoot gave a bark as he held up the rubber chicken in his mouth.

"Let's try again," Harry said as he made sure to only throw the rubber chicken a few footsteps away.

Padfoot, moving carefully, walked over to the rubber chicken toy only to give another yelp as he fell down another pit.

"What the hell," Harry swore as he ran over to the pit, "You alright Paddy?"

Padfoot gave a small bark before grabbing the rubber chicken in his mouth and jumping out of the pit only to fall into another one when he climbed out.

"Well this is new," Harry said as he started to test the garden, "I can walk everywhere without a single problem so you should be able to too."

With a nervous bark Sirius lifted up a paw and touched the ground in front of him, finding that it wasn't going to fall beneath him he took another step only to let out a yelp as he disappeared into another hole.

"Padfoot!" Harry cried out with wide eyes as he ran over, "Are you alright?"

Instead of answering Sirius climbed out of the pit and wrapped himself around Harry's legs and glared at the garden.

"This place is like a death trap for animals!" Harry cried out, "What the hell happened to get the Black family to do this to their garden?"

Sirius gave a doggy groan, 'Most likely they did it to make sure I didn't come back into the house after I left.'

"Oh well," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, "I'm sure that there can't be any more of them!"

Sirius gulped as Harry gave him a wicked smile, "Let's try it again! And if it does happen we'll just have to keep on trying until we find all of the pits that was dug!"

'Oh no, I'm not falling for that one' Sirius thought as he gently took Harry's top between his teeth, 'I'm not going to be falling down numerous holes just for my Godson's amusement. Even if it is his birthday I'm not going to do it!'

"Oh Paddy," Harry said with a pout, "You don't want to play anymore?"

Sirius shook his head as he tried to pull Harry in the direction of the house.

"You want to do something else?" Harry asked gaining a bark of agreement from Sirius, "Alright, I guess it's near lunch time anyway."

With a sigh of relief Padfoot followed Harry back into the house, making sure to keep close to Harry so he wouldn't fall into anymore holes.

"Now then what do you want for lunch?" Harry asked as they walked through the backdoor and into the kitchen, "As it's my birthday I think we'll have chocolate!"

Sirius gave a low growl, chocolate was poisons to dogs yet human Sirius loved it. Harry was doing this on purpose.

'He really is the son of Prongs' Sirius growled out as he watched Harry grab a chocolate bar out of the pantry, 'But I'm a Marduer!'

Being careful not to give Harry any signs that anything was up Sirius carefully and slowly made his way into the pantry. As he entered the pantry Sirius never noticed the door shut and lock behind him, or what happened next.

"Want something to eat?" Harry asked as he took another sip of his special birthday drink, "Paddy?...Padfoot?...Sirius?"

Looking around Harry's eyes grew wide when he noticed that Sirius wasn't with him. Harry's panic grew when a loud crash coming from the pantry.

"Don't worry Padfoot!" Harry cried out as he did a superhero pose, "Harry's coming to save you!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Hope that the fic's still going how everyone wants it. I'll try to get it done as soon as I can as it was meant to be completed yesterday for Harry's birthday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Ember Nickel's Five Vowels Challenge and Harry Potter's birthday.**

**Pot**

"Don't worry," Harry cried out as he tried to open the door only to find it was locked, "I'll get you out of there!"

Bringing his wand out Harry said the spell 'Alohomora' causing the door to open. Before Harry could react a solid brass object hit his legs causing him to hiss out in pain.

"What the hell," Harry swore as he looked down only to find a very weird sight.

An upside down pot with four furry legs and a tail.

"Merlin's beard," Harry swore as he looked at the strange sight, "The pot's alive!"

The pot with legs suddenly moved around Harry's legs and into the kitchen, crashing into everything as it went.

"Woof," came the echoy bark from the pot as it seemed to run in random directions.

"For having no eyes that pot with legs sure does have a good sense of direction for going the way that'll cause the most damage and chaos," Harry deadpanned as he followed the pot.

The pot was currently walking into a chair again and again. Thank everything for the protection spells on the chairs to prevent any damage.

"Hang on Padfoot!" Harry cried out as he did another pose, "I'll save you!"

'Why do I feel like I'm getting a catch phrase for?' Harry thought to himself as he ran over to the dog in a pot.

It took Harry some time but he finally managed to get Padfoot to stop trying to go into the chair…only this time Padfoot made a beeline for the back garden.

"Come back," Harry yelled as he followed Paddy-pot through the open door, "I knew I should have closed that door."

As he ran out into the back garden Harry gave another groan as he watched Padfoot and the pot fall down into another pit.

"Stupid mutter," Harry muttered to himself as he went over to help Padfoot out, "Why couldn't just have a nice quite day for? After all it is my birthday."

With a pout Harry walked over to the pit, and gave the sheepish looking dog a pointed look and folded his arms.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Harry said as he tapped his foot.

His answer was a sheepish bark.

"No, that's not going to get you out of it this time," Harry said only for Sirius to give him large puppy dog eyes, "Nor is that going to work."

Trying to climb out of the pot that was in a pit Sirius found himself falling back into the pot no matter how many times he tried to get out.

"Sorry Padfoot but I don't want dog for my next meal," Harry said as he pointed his wand at Padfoot, "Even if you even did put the pot into a cooking pit..._Wingardium Leviosa_'."

Padfoot let out a yelp as he found himself floating in midair.

"Look out! It's a flying dog!" Harry cried out in laughter, "If you're not careful it'll take all of your bones!"

Padfoot gave a relieved bark as he found himself on solid ground again; he quickly wrapped himself around Harry's legs and glared at the pit that the pot was in.

"I don't think you'll want to have anything cooked for a while," Harry said between fits of laughter.

Padfoot stuck his nose up in the air again and made a move to walk towards the house only to let out a yelp as he fell back into the pot.

"Padfoot I would have thought that you'd of learnt to stay close to me by now," Harry tutted as he used his magic to help Padfoot back onto solid ground, "Now how about we go inside? By all of our adventures I'm sure that the potion will be wearing off soon."

Padfoot gave a weak bark; he stayed very close to Harry as they made their way through the back garden and into the house. Once they was back inside the house Padfoot gave the pot in the pit a glare before turning around and showing them his bum.

"Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun," Harry said as he pointed to the clock, "The potion should be wearing off of you soon. I wanted to have a few hours of my birthday with you so..."

Harry gave a sheepish shrug as he pointed to the clock; it was already four O' Clock in the afternoon.

'Oh thank Merlin' Sirius thought 'Human body here I come and goodbye pots and traps in the garden!'

"Well Padddy it's been a great birthday so far," Harry said with a smile, "But now for the bit that you'll not enjoy..."

Sirius gave his Godson a worried look, after all this _was_ James Potter's son in front of him.

"Hang on," Harry said sheepishly as he ran out of the kitchen.

Sirius watched in confusion as Harry left the kitchen only to return a few seconds later with a large blanket, large enough for him to wrap around his body twice.

Harry gave a sheepish laugh as he placed the blanket over Sirius' dog form, "Well you see I know you thought you had been allowed to keep your clothes but... the twins haven't quite got the potion right yet."

Sirius gave a dog like groan 'I didn't expect for him to make this simple, at least I know that his James' son...'

"Go easy on me Padfoot," Harry said as he backed away, "I mean I had a great birthday with you so far! Let's enjoy the rest of the day together?"

Sirius didn't reply through as the clock struck 4 he found the potion warring off and slowly turning back into a human.

**To Be Continued...**

**Next chapter is the last one.**


	5. Chapter 5  The End!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I have any rights to it or make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A/N: Written for Ember Nickel's Five Vowels Challenge and Harry Potter's birthday.**

**Put**

"Harry James Potter," Sirius said as he took the cup of water he was offered, "When I asked what you wanted for your birthday I didn't expect this."

Harry rubbed the back of his head, "At least we had a fun day together."

"I guess that you're right," Sirius said with a sigh, "If you include rubber chickens, surprise pits and pots of darkness."

"Ah those was some good times," Harry said with a smile as he reached to get the drink Sirius made him this morning, "We'll have to do it again."

"Oh no we won't," Sirius said as he quickly grabbed the cup, "You won't be having anymore of this to drink and if we do it again then it'll be under my terms...in fact I should punish you!"

Harry gave Sirius the puppy dog eyes look, "But Padfoot it's my birthday and you did say I could have and do whatever I wanted to do without being in trouble with you."

Sirius gave a loud groan in defeat, "Alright you win, let's go and grab some cake and start opening those presents from this morning, we never did get the chance to open them..."

"Err...can I make a suggestion first?" Harry said with a small grin.

"What?" Sirius asked as he kept the blanket around his body, "As long as it doesn't involve me and any pot holes of doom."

"We have company this evening for a birthday party," Harry said as his smile grew larger and larger.

"Yes," Sirius agreed, "We're having Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and all your friends over...why?"

Harry broke out into laughter, "I warned you that there was a chance you'd turn back without any clothes on...so go and **put** some on!"

Moving the blanket so he could see his body but Harry could not Sirius let out a sharp yelp and ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Better hurry up!" Harry said as he shouted up the stairs after his Godfather, "Everyone will be arriving soon!"

"You little demon!" Sirius shouted from his room, "I thought that you allowed me to keep my clothes at least!"

"Am I that nice?" Harry said thoughtfully as he tilted his head to this side, "I am the son of Prongs so..."

"HARRY!" Sirius cried out, "Why the hell are all my clothes silver and green with dogs running over them for?"

"Oh dear," Harry said innocently, "It seem that his found the gift from the Weasley twins...I wonder if his found the other one..."

A loud scream echoed throughout the manor.

"Well..." Harry said happily as he grabbed back the pumpkin juice and butterbeer mixed drink, "I use that answers my question."

**The End.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it and I did alright.**

**Until the next fic!**


End file.
